


MakoHaru Flashfics

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Flashfic with Haruka being distant because he is fed up with watching his best friend die in way too many lifetimes.<br/>Capitolo 2: SPOILER HIGH SPEED!2. Qualcuno si intromette tra Makoto ed Haruka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from THIS prompt at MARUKAPROMPTS: http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/64345741470/a-madoka-magica-crossover-with-makoto-as-madoka-and-the ;)

It looks like he was born in a city near the sea, in this life time. This was good. Better than in the middle of the desert, longing for one single drop of water like it happened a couple of centuries before.

No sand storms that could kill his best friend, here. Whose name is Makoto, and doesn’t recall of having been anyone other than that. Maybe it is for the best.  
Haruka would gladly give up swimming forever, if it meant getting rid of the memories that haunt him. Not having to be afraid of sleeping, because every time he closes he eyes his nightmare reminds him how many times he already failed. Thousands.

He knows it is going to happen again, someday. By now he knows he can’t do anything to prevent it. Or even punish himself for his inability to protect the one he loves the most. No, of course he can’t that would be a blessing, wouldn’t it? Whoever struck this curse upon him made sure he cannot kill himself. He is bound to die of old age, decades after the death of his friend.

Family, friends, surroundings and hundreds of other little details of their existence change but there are also a couple of constants: their physical appearance, their personalities and the fact that Makoto has to die.

That is why he swore to himself that he wouldn’t get too attached to him, this time.  
He would ignore his pleading puppy eyes, his warm smile and his tender nature. He is going to let Makoto take care of him, but that’s only because he knows – he has learned, through lifetimes where he made his friend uselessly suffer – that it makes him happy.

He has failed. Again. Dropped his cold façade. Made friends that his overbearing boyfriend – yeah, that’s the extent of his failure this time: he swore to stay away and end up kissing him – will always put first, even before his own life. Because he keeps being that stupid, that selfless, human being that he cannot help but love.

“What if your time on this earth was limited?” He asked one night, as they prepared for yet another sleepover at Makoto’s.  
“Well, it is.” Seeing Haru’s shocked face, and fearing he misunderstood his statement for an admission of some mysterious illness, he clarified “I mean, I am not immortal. And I don’t want to be. I just want to have the time of my life with my friends. Making the best of the time I am allowed to be by your side. That’s all I ask. Maybe it’s a little too much, right?”

“No. It’s not enough. It is never going to be enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno s'intromette tra Makoto ed Haruka...

Ehi, finalmente Makoto sembra aver capito che lui non ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia costantemente appiccicato. Meglio tardi che mai, mh? Sarebbe stato carino se glielo avesse esplicitamente comunicato, evitandogli di arrivare a scuola poco prima della chiusura dei cancelli perché convinto che Makoto sarebbe passato a tirarlo fuori dalla vasca.

“Scusa, Haru… Ho incrociato Kisumi lungo la strada, ci siamo messi a parlare e non mi sono accorto di quanto si fosse fatto tardi. Domani, però, ti prometto che - ”  
“Domani puoi anche fare a meno di passare. Così come dopodomani e nei giorni a venire.” Aveva risposto, più seccato di quanto lui stesso non si aspettasse.  
“Haru! Davvero, mi spiace!”  
Makoto, naturalmente, aveva passato la giornata a cercare di perdonare. Ed Haru, pur riconoscendo che non gli aveva assolutamente fatto un torto poi così grave – anzi, era un favore, no? – l’aveva lasciato fare.

Fatta eccezione per la succitata ed insignificante incomprensione, comunque, non può che dirsi soddisfatto dell’interessamento che il club di basket ha per Makoto. Sarebbe anche ora che abbandonasse uno sport che lo terrorizza, e in cui i margini di miglioramento sono limitati appunto dalla sua paura.  
Difficilmente Haruka potrebbe chiedere di meglio. Per sé e per il suo migliore amico.

A rigor di logica, quindi, adesso dovrebbe essere euforico. O, quantomeno, felice. Perlomeno non turbato. E invece non riesce a liberarsi da questo senso di fastidio. Non quello di sempre, legato ad una generale insofferenza per il genere umano o al fatto di avere una _certa_ persona. È più intenso. Gli fa tornare in mente i moniti della nonna. Uno in particolare si ripete nella sua testa: “Haruka, non dare mai per scontate le persone che ti stanno accanto. Mi raccomando. Perché isolarsi per scelta e _ritrovarsi_ isolati dagli altri sono due cose **molto** diverse. C’è una differenza abissale, tesoro mio, che ti auguro di non dover mai scoprire.” Gli aveva detto. Lo trova particolarmente calzante, senza saperne la ragione.  
Dopotutto, non è mica solo. Giusto? Ha altri amici, anche se nessuno di loro è molto bravo (non quanto Makoto, neanche lontanamente) a indovinare cosa gli passi per la testa o a riempire i suoi silenzi.  
E poi, anche se lui abbandonasse il nuoto per il basket non diventerebbero mica due estranei, no?  
Tuttavia deve ammettere che ormai parla solo più di Kisumi di qua, Kisumi di là e Haruka ne avrebbe già anche abbastanza, grazie. Se gliene fregasse qualcosa del basket avrebbe fatto parte di quel club e non di quello di nuoto, chiaramente.  
Forse deve solo abituarcisi, a non essere il fulcro dell’universo di Makoto Tachibana ed il suo maggior argomento di conversazione.  
Con il tempo, è probabile che questo dannato _fastidio_ passerà.

Passano settimane, però, ed il fastidio non diminuisce affatto. Anzi, si fa così forte da perseguitarlo perfino quando nuota.  
Questa situazione è una vera e propria **seccatura** : non vuole doover pensare lui ai dettagli, a quando uscire dalla vasca o quando dormire, o cosa mangiare o cosa mettersi sotto la divisa per andare a scuola. Per tutte queste _fondamentali_ sciocchezze c’è sempre stato Makoto, che sarà pure lui stesso una seccatura ma Kisumi che gli gira attorno e cerca di portarglielo via è una seccatura ancor più grande. Specie se per parlargli gli si avvicina sempre un po’ troppo, appoggiandoglisi addosso manco non fosse in grado di reggersi in piedi e osservandolo come se potesse spogliarlo con uno sguardo.  
Questa storia deve finire. Oggi.  
“Hai intenzione di unirti al club di Shigino-san?” domanda, perciò, cercando di suonare il più neutrale possibile. Gli riesce bene.  
“Be’, il basket è divertente e Kicchan pensa che io me la cavi abbastanza bene…” Ammette Makoto, grattandosi la nuca come se la confessione appena fatta lo imbarazzasse.  
 _‘Allora perché non ti decidi a dirgli di sì, scusa?’_ sta per borbottare, venendo anticipato da Makoto stesso. “… ma non è divertente quanto nuotare con Haru-chan. Finché Haru continuerà a nuotare, io continuerò a far parte del suo stesso club.  
“Bene.” Mormora in risposta, Haruka. “Vedi di farlo capire anche a Shigino-san.” 

Chiunque lo avrebbe preso in giro per una richiesta del genere, chiunque avrebbe riso domandandogli _‘Ehi, sei forse geloso, Haru-chan?_  
Chiunque, ma non Makoto.  
“Okay.” Dice, invece. “Glielo farò presente.”  
“Ottimo.” Ribatte, limitandosi ad annuire sebbene si senta sollevato come mai prima di questo preciso istante. Altri esulterebbero, salterebbero dalla gioia e sospirerebbero di sollievo.  
Altri, ma non Haruka.  
“Comunicaglielo quanto prima, mi raccomando.”  
“Ci puoi contare.” 

Perfetto. 


End file.
